nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 06
, |presenters = Louise Wolff Jacob Riising |host = |vote = 100% international jury |entries = 10 |winner = "Supernova" by Tim Schou |prev = 05 |next = 07 }}Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 06 was the 6th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 10. The selection had one final held in Aalborg. Tim Schou won the edition with his song "Supernova". In North Vision Song Contest 10, it got the 1st place in the semi-final with 116 points and the 14th place in the final with 100 points. Information The edition was announced one day after the broadcaster confirmed their participation in the 10th edition. The format of the past two editions was kept and only one final was held with ten acts – nine Danish acts and one foreign act. The edition started on 8 August 2014 and finished on 18 August 2014 with Tim Schou being the winner. The selection consisted of only one final and was held in , . The voters were international juries divided into several groups. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs, including artists from neighbor countries. However, only ten songs were selected including only one foreign song. The selection returned to the standard rule and songs in the English language were allowed, unlike in the previous edition. Venue The Gigantium, in Aalborg, Denmark, is a large, rentable faire building, which hosts a large variety of concerts, markets and exhibitions, among other things. It has a capacity of 5,000 people, for concerts, the capacity is 8,500 people. The arena is being considered as the venue for the 2014 Miss Earth Pageant. The main use of the arena is sport, and it is home to the Danish Handball League club Aalborg Håndbold and the elite Ice Hockey team Aalborg Pirates. The ice hockey club AaB Ishockey also play their matches in an ice arena connected to the original Gigantium arena. AaB Ishockey is the amateur club having the license for professional ice hockey being used by Aalborg Pirates. Competing entries The songs presentation had a different scheduling in this edition: all the ten songs werebe presented in four days instead of ten. During the first three days, the nine Danish songs were presented–three on each day while the foreign act's song was presented on the fourth and last day of the presentation. Among the competing artists is Malene Q who has competed in Dansk Melodi Grand Prix before, as part of the band Sukkerchok. Swedish singer Em competed in the selection as the foreign act of the edition. "Fallen" by Chanée was replaced by "Sober Heart" by Silje Svea due to the participation of the first in the 2nd edition of the East Vision Song Contest. ;Table key : Withdrawn : Replacing song : Foreign act : Winner Final The running order draw for the final took place on 6 August 2014. The final started on 8 August 2014 and ended one week later, on 15 August 2014. The results were presented on 18 August 2014. The selection opened with Nadia Gattas performing an acoustic version of her NVSC song, "Rejser gennem tiden". Also, the first Danish representatives, Electric Lady Lab, performed also an acoustic version of their latest single "Hurts". Tim Schou won the edition with "Supernova". Italic Foreign act selected by the jury members from DR. Voting and results The voting system was slightly changed, once again, as the previous system was not that successful. The jury application part was kept from the previous edition but this edition there were no limits regarding the number of the juries. The countries that applied would be divided in a number of groups decided by the broadcaster. After the application deadline, DR announced the groups, the members of each group as well as the jury president of each group. Voters After twenty countries applied for being jury, it was decided that there would be four groups with five members in each. The jury groups were revealed on 5 August 2014 along with the jury presidents of each (marked in bold below). The four groups were the following: 12 points Spokespersons Four spokespersons presented the voting result for each group. The spokespersons are appointed by the jury president of the respective group. # Indila (Group 1) # Aco Pejovic (Group 2) # Gudrid Hansdottir (Group 3) # Milk & Honey (Group 4) Voting grid Groups See also * Dansk Melodi Grand Prix * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 10 * Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 10 External links * Announcement Thread * Final Thread * Final Result Thread * Final Recap * Final Result Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix Category:National selections Category:NVSC 10 national selections